We Run this Town
by Stay Country
Summary: Ella Randle is going through a tough time. Her mother has just passed away and she is trying to understand her brother and father. Then Ella meets Butch Richards, leader of the TST. He's ruthless, mean and horrible. Not to mention, Steve hates him. With everything going on in her life, though, Ella can't help but fall for him. Even when falling for him, means losing everything,
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I haven't been around for a long time, but I'm hoping to start back up again! Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Outsiders **_**by S. E. Hinton or the song Beam Me Up.**

* * *

_There's a whole 'nother conversation goin' on, in a parallel universe where nothin' breaks and nothin' hurts. There's a waltz playin' frozen in time, blades of grass on tiny, bare feet. I look at you and you're lookin' at me._

It happened a week after I turned fourteen. It came out of nowhere to be completely honest. It was even harder to deal with at the age I was in- the age where everything horrible that occurs just seems to be that much worse. Steve was only a year older than me, at fifteen, and to be honest it was the only time I had ever seen him cry. Not that I blamed him. I was bawling like no other. I hadn't been able to keep my emotions in check since I'd heard the news. I wouldn't talk, though. I'd sob on and on and on, ignoring everyone, including my Aunt Karen who I actually was particularly close with.

Dad was a mess, too, but in a different way. He was angry and it was obvious. He just kept drinking and drinking, ignoring Steve and I- not that he ever paid that much attention to us anyway with his work and all. I didn't understand it, though.

It's a week later now and I stand as we start to sing a hymn. I don't know it. I never went to church. Ma always wanted us to and I was sort of regretting not listening to her now. Now that she's gone, that is. Aunt Karen is trying to hold tight to my hand, but I just want her to let go and stop acting as though everything is alright because it's clearly not. I won't say that, though. Steve always says I never stand up for myself. He's right.

Speaking of Steve, he refuses to stand and sing. Really, he refuses to do anything lately. I want to hit him, but I know he'll just hit me back a lot harder. He hasn't cried through the service, which I'm glad because I wasn't sure I'd be able to stay if he started bawling like I was.

Everything just happened so quickly. One day Ma was sick, but getting better and the next she was getting a whole lot worse. The thought made me want to curl up and die myself.

Before I know it the service is over and I rip my hand out of Aunt Karen's because it's all just getting too hard to deal with. I try to walk away, but before I know it someone has a hold on my arm and is pulling me towards them. They wrap me in a hug and I try to pull away.

"It's okay, Ella," they say quietly and as I recognize the voice I settle.

The voice belongs to my best friend, Katie Mathews- the younger sister of the infamous Two-Bit Mathews. He's here, too, but I'm not quite sure where. He and Steve have been pretty good buddies for a while now and I've been good friends with Two-Bit's sister.

She continues to hold me and I can do nothing but lean into her shoulder and continue my baby-fest. Maybe I am being too emotional about the whole thing, but I was close to my mom. I always had been. She consoled me, talked to me and loved me. The only thing needed to prove that the rest of my family didn't matter was the fact that my best friend was holding me when it should have been _them. _Ella just held me as if she were an older sister and it was too obvious that she was the daughter of the biggest sweetheart of all time- Loraine Mathews.

"Ella, I'm _so _sorry," she whispers, "but it'll be okay. I promise."

I wasn't too sure she knew that for a fact, but I took the words to heart as much as I could. She _was _the only one I could really stand to be around lately. She was the only one who didn't _ask _if I was okay, but _stated _that I was. That was why she was my best friend. Katie knew what I needed.

"I have to go," I mumble through tears.

She nods. "Okay, you wanna come to my place? My ma won't mind none."

I shake my head numbly. "I have to go home." I wipe away some tears. "I need to be home."

She stands there and bites her lip. She seems to know as well as I do that I will find no comfort at home. Dad was too out of his mind at the moment and I knew he'd be out drinking in a few hours. Aunt Karen was too overbearing, so much that it just made me feel worse than I already did. Steve was nice enough to me at times, but he wasn't really good with anything sappy. We hadn't hugged in years, if that said anything. He might try to help, but he would undoubtedly make my life worse.

"I'm walkin' you home, alright?"

I don't respond to her question. Instead, I turn and cross my arms over my chest, willing the ache inside of it to stop. Katie catches up and puts an arm around me shoulder. She's only a little taller than I am, but at the moment I feel as though I'm the smallest person on earth. Her arm doesn't even add much comfort. It doesn't matter that someone is there at the moment because soon she'd be gone and I'd be stuck at home with my family, my recently broken family.

I gulp down air as I swallow a new lump in my throat.

Katie glances over. "It'll be alright, El."

* * *

I sit quietly in the living room. Aunt Karen is in the kitchen, sorting food that some people have dropped off. There is a pretty good bit, enough that it surprised me so many cared. Steve sits on the other side of the couch. I still want to cry, but I hold it back. I don't want to make any sort of disturbance, afraid someone will snap. The air is strangely tense. I don't know where Dad is. He didn't come home with us.

I can hear Aunt Karen messing with dishes. I can't comprehend how she can be doing all of this when her sister just died, but Aunt Karen was always a busy bee, never stopping for a moment.

I glance carefully at my brother. He's sitting still, staring straight ahead. I wonder if he's okay. The night Ma died was the first time I'd ever seen him cry. His tears had almost been the worst part of the night- Not quite as bad as when Dad got home later, drunk out of his mind. He didn't do much, but he was mumbling and Aunt Karen had to help him off to bed. I could hear him crying in his room all night, consequently producing an onslaught of tears from my own emotions for the entire time as well.

"Steve?" I say carefully. My voice cracks.

He glances over at me and I want to scoot over and hug him. I want to lean into his chest and see if he'll hold me because I'm not quite sure there's anyone left in the house that will. I don't try it, though, for fear that he'll push me away or yell. Or worse.

It takes me a moment before I can speak again, but I do. "Steve, are…Are you okay?"

He turns his head away and is quiet for a long time. "What do you think, Ella?"

It's not loud, in fact it's basically a whisper, but it's harsh. Too harsh. I'm ready to curl up- for real this time- and die, just so I can lay with my mother.

"Sorry." I look down quickly, not quite sure why I apologize. He doesn't deserve it, especially when he's being such a jerk when I'm just concerned. It doesn't matter, though, because the damage is done.

The door suddenly opens and Dad stumbles in. I stare at him and immediately I can tell that he's drunk. He's a little wobbly, but more than that I notice the look in his eyes. It's the distant one, the one that shows he's forgotten about Ma while the alcohol has gotten caught in his system. From my right I hear an angry growl escape Steve and everything tenses even more.

Steve has been on the edge with Dad ever since the night Ma passed. He hasn't had a normal conversation with him, instead choosing to glare and scowl whenever possible. He was waiting for the moment to explode. I just knew it. He was waiting to yell at Dad, to tell him to stop being an ass and get his act together. I wanted to tell him that, too, but I wouldn't do it. Steve, on the other hand, certainly wasn't afraid to.

I brush back some of my dark brown, curly hair as Dad enters loudly then bring my hands down to wring them. Aunt Karen hears the door as well and quickly comes out of the kitchen. Her eyes say it all as she gives him a once over. She glances at Steve and me and back to Dad.

"John, c'mon. Why don't you lie down?" She walks to him and carefully grabs his forearm. She tries to whisper the next part, but it comes out clear. "Not in front of the kids, John. Please, think of your kids."

He looks at her icily. "Shut up, woman." He snaps her away and she gasps slightly. He doesn't push her enough to do anything, but it's a surprise to all of us in the room.

Steve's head snaps up at this. Dad steps closer to Aunt Karen and stares her down.

"Who the hell do you think you are? In my house…my kids…"

"Stop it," Steve commands.

My eyes are filling with tears as I stare straight at Aunt Karen, willing her to stop them, for her to do _anything _so they'll not start something. Steve and Dad fought some, but I'd never seen it while Dad was drunk or when Mom wasn't around. Not to mention, I knew Steve saw this as an opportunity- a chance to get out his frustrations. Aunt Karen didn't see me, though.

Dad's head whipped towards us. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Steve replies. "Leave her alone, she didn't do nothin'."

"Steve," I whisper quietly, my voice shaking. He ignores me.

Dad steps towards Steve now. "I don't know who you think you are, boy."

"I'm the one tellin' you to stop." Steve's angry. He gets too angry. I tell him all the time, but he ignores me. "You come home drunk ever since...You can't keep doin' this."

Dad's eyes light with fire. "Don't you dare tell me what to do," he yells and I flinch at the sound. Steve doesn't even blink.

"Then how about you start actin' like our Dad again, huh? How about you-"

Dad grabs Steve by the collar. I knew Dad had been grating on Steve's nerves. I knew Steve was going to break sooner or later. I'm scared, though. I've never seen my Dad or my brother like this before. Dad starts to shake Steve and my tears worsen. Dad looks ready to hit my brother and I fear the worst when suddenly he stops. He pushes Steve away.

"Get out."

It's simple enough, but Steve seems completely taken aback. He shakes his head slightly.

"What?"

"You heard me! You get the hell outta this house."

"Dad!" I finally find my voice, but I'm ignored again.

Steve just shakes his head. "Fine."

Steve leaves and I am in shock. Dad has never kicked Steve out before. Dad glances at me, then Aunt Karen. He says nothing, but heads towards his room. Aunt Karen finally looks at me and I'm still bawling my eyes out.

* * *

"Ella, he'll be fine. Your daddy was just angry."

I don't know what to do. Aunt Karen's trying to comfort me, but I want to be as far away from anyone as possible. She's stroking my hair and I don't want her to. I don't want to be near anyone. I just want everyone to leave me alone. I want to be able to cry my feelings out in peace. My heart hurts, my head hurts. Everything just plain 'ol hurts. I was tired of Aunt Karen's attempts to play "mommy". She was too damn horrible at it.

I was lying on my bed, turned away from her. She didn't seem to notice that I wasn't seeking the consoling that she was so willing to dish out.

I don't respond to her words, simply because she wasn't comforting me at all. She was making me feel worse. Everything she said made me feel_ worse_. I felt bad. I was usually close to Aunt Karen, but she was wearing my nerves thin. She wasn't my mother and she couldn't bring her back. Nor could she mend the damage done to my family in the past week.

I pull myself away from her arms and hands.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

I don't respond so she comes closer to me, raking fingers through my hair. I stiffen. I was tired of it all. I was tired of the consoling and "It will get better's". They were a bunch of bull and Aunt Karen dished them out the most.

"Ella, please…"

"Go away," I finally mutter. It's rude and it's blunt, but it's what I need to say. I try to pull away again, but she just keeps coming closer and closer. I can feel everything inside me start to snap.

"It's going to be okay, honey. I know things are hard right now, but it's gonna get easier. You'll see, El."

I growl and sit up suddenly. "Do you not understand English?"

And just as though I were Steve, I snap. Aunt Karen looks bewildered and it gives me a strange joy to know she can have a facial expression _not _oozing with sympathy. She also is starting to give me slightly hard look.

"Ella Randle, I-"

"Is that a no?" I interrupt. I'm sure my face is red from all my crying and not to mention, tear streaked, but I don't care. I just continue to yell at her. "Because I told you to go away! And I mean it. Leave me alone!"

She narrows her eyes suddenly. "I have done nothing but help you and this how you choose to act? I just want to be there for you, Ella. That's all I want."

Her statement just seems to make me angrier and I suddenly explode.

"Just leave, damn it!"

A stinging sensation swipes my face as she slaps me. My hand grabs my cheek and I look at her. She isn't near as surprised as I am. My cheek is throbbing. I look at her with disbelief. She simply shakes her head at me. I don't know what to do. I'm not sure if I should be angry or start bawling again. I watch her turn to leave. She slams my bedroom door and I bite my lip.

It seems that I really do have no one left in my house now. I quietly curl up on my bed and let tears fall as they will. I'm not quite sure what to do, but I let myself cry until I fall asleep.

_Could you beam me up? Give me a minute. I don't know what I'd say in it. I'd probably just stare, happy just to be there, holdin' your face. Could you beam me up? Let me be lighter? I'm tired of bein' a fighter. I think, a minute's enough._

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think, loves! If I get some positive reviews, I'll continue. I do love reviews, though. Very, very much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Outsiders **_**or the song 'Demons'. **

* * *

_When the days are cold and the cards all fold and the saints we see are all made of gold. When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all and the blood runs stale. I want to hide the truth. I wanna shelter you, but with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide._

The next morning, I wake from the sun seeping in through my blinds, the light bouncing off my faces as I blink. It takes me a moment to remember why my cheeks ache so much as though I've been crying. I finally catch on, though. It's because I _was _crying. About my mother, Steve, my Dad. I bite my lip as my brain recollects the memory of the slap from Aunt Karen- the one that stung all the way up until my body surrendered to sleep. I sigh and sit up, feeling the bags under my eyes and the heaviness over my entire body. Today was going to be just as bad- if not worse- than the day before it.

I rub my hand over my cheek and flinch, the skin still sensitive from the back hand it received. I stand from my bed and walk to the mirror. I look like a ghost, my curly hair going every which way and my skin pale. The deathly expression matches my emotions. I no longer feel as I did the day before, overly emotional. I am clearly over that as I stare at myself- feeling nothing but rock solid nothingness. The pain is gone, for now at least. It's my own doing and I realize it. I don't want to show my emotions right now, so I push them away. They caused nothing but trouble the day before.

I run a brush through my hair and change my clothes. I know that I should shower, but I don't. At the moment, I'm lacking the motivation to really do anything. I'm not quite sure how to move on with my life now that the funeral is over and everything seems to have shattered in one day. Looking back in the mirror I see that my usually green eyes are rimmed red, and I haven't the slightest clue if it's from sleep deprivation or from all my crying. All I know is that I seem to be completely lost now, and it's only been five minutes.

I leave my room and walk downstairs, relieved to note that there seems to be no noise coming from any rooms down there. The less confrontation this morning would be for the better. The last thing I need is another slap to the face or any other unruly fights breaking out. I just want to forget that anything over the past week has occurred.

As I reach the downstairs I notice my father passed out on the couch. I keep as quiet as I can, my eyes falling over his body. He looks lifeless with his long form sprawled across the couch as it is. I already know that he is passed out from the drinking that he undoubtedly took part in the night before. I know that there is no other explanation for him to be asleep at- I glance at the clock- eleven in the morning, when he should be at work. It was Tuesday, after all. Tuesdays were the only days he didn't work the night shift.

I check the rest of the lower level, making sure that Aunt Karen wasn't anywhere around. It surprises me a bit that she's not already up, but I realize that the funeral was a lot for all of us. Last night by itself was a lot for all of us. I brush my fingers through my hair and sigh. There's no way in hell that I'm sticking around the house for the day, not with how tense everything was the previous day.

I head to the front of the house, glancing at my dad once more, before heading out the front door for Katie's house.

* * *

I reach my best friend's place. Before I can knock, the door is swung open and Katie engulfs me in a tight hug. I grab her back and let out a long breath. There's something about being with her that gives me a bit of reassurance, that life will be okay so long as I take baby steps towards recuperation. At the moment, Katie is the only friend I can really trust. Actually, she's one of my only friends. There were other people that I would consider acquaintances, but none I could compare to Katie. None at all.

"How are you?" She pulls away from the hug and I watch her eyes widen. "What happened to your face?"

She reaches for my cheek and I flinch back, blinking quickly. I reach for my face, unsure of how to explain the situation. I really hadn't known that the mark was that obvious; I hadn't even known there was one.

"Katie…It's fine."

"Ella, what happened?" she demands.

I concede, "I sassed my aunt." She looks at me sadly and I put my hands up. "But, it's fine. I promise. Things are just a little tense at my house."

I don't believe that Katie really understands. She hasn't had a dad since she was little, but she was too young to remember the pain that everyone around her went through. Plus, her dad wasn't dead. He just left. If she wanted to see him, there were ways for her to do that. She didn't understand the feeling amongst my family members. My mom was _dead. _Gone. Never to be seen again. And everyone in my family was suffering from that.

Despite her obvious disbelief she nods her head slowly and ushers me in the house. "Ma made cookies. They're chocolate chip. She said they'll be ready in a little bit."

I smile slightly, beyond relieved to be with Katie instead of my family. She leads me inside and towards the steps.

As we ascend she calls out to her mother, "Ella's here, Ma! We'll be in my room."

I worry my lip as we continue. I want to ask her if Two-Bit's here, only because I want to know if he's seen Steve. Even though Steve and I had our differences and he'd been wearing on my last nerves, I did worry about him. After seeing Dad kick him out the previous night, there was a horrible strain in my chest. Steve could be a horrible, arrogant, biased jerk, but he was still my brother and I didn't wish anything bad on him. Well, nothing too horrible.

"Katie, is your brother here?"

"Yeah, he's in his room. Why do you ask?"

"I need to talk to him."

She gives me a strange look as we reach the top of the stairs. I don't blame her. I would give her the same face if we were in switched places. We're not, though, and I really need her to understand. I don't want to explain Steve getting kicked out. It's embarrassing and scary. I don't want people to look at our family like that because it's not how we are. Steve and I were never hit, excluding disciplinary reasons, and the previous incident was the first time Dad ever kicked my brother out. It was just our stress. People would all too soon be gossiping about us if word got out about what happened. We were fine, though. We had to be.

"To Two-Bit?"

I nod. Keeping her bemused expression, she shrugs and leads me down the hall. She knocks on a door. There's no answer, but she opens it anyway. Two-Bit is laying down, clad in nothing but his underwear. He is tossing a paper wad up and down. I cover my eyes quickly, not exactly thrilled to see one of my brother's friends almost naked. Katie places her hands on her hips.

"Do you think that maybe you could cover up? We have company, ya' know?"

Two-Bit laughs. "No one asked you to barge in here, baby sis."

I hear Katie growl at the name and then rustling. There's nothing for a moment. It's strange to me, though. I would be absolutely mortified to walk in on Steve if he were in the same state as Two-Bit was. Then again, Katie and Two-Bit seemed a sight bit closer than Steve and I did.

"You can uncover your eyes, Ella. He's covered up now. No fear of going blind anymore."

"Now, Katie. It's rude to be so disrespectful to your elders."

I look up as Katie crosses her arms over her chest. "Well, it ain't when your elder is less mature than you are."

He laughs again and I can't help the comparison that runs through my brain. Two-Bit is so nice to Katie. He teases her, sure, but he isn't mean to her. Not that Steve was so unbelievably nasty with me, but he was never this kind. It made me jealous until I remembered why I came in the first place.

"What do you want anyway?"

Katie shrugs. "I don't gotta clue. It was Ella who asked to see you."

He smirks and looks at me. "Oh, Ella. Katie doesn't know about our secret meetings yet? Well, now's a better time than ever to let her know."

I blush and Katie picks up an article of clothing off the floor to throw at him. "Leave her alone."

Two-Bit rolls his eyes at his sister, but then looks at me expectantly. I suddenly feel nervous. I don't know how to say what I want to say. I feel a rush of worry fill me, emotions flooding back towards me. A fear that his answer will be bad, but it can't be horrible, right? He wouldn't act this way around me if it was. Two-Bit was pretty happy-go-lucky, but not so much that he didn't know how to handle actions and emotions properly.

"I mean, I was just wondering if you'd seen my brother." My cheeks flush with embarrassment and I worry they'll ask me how I don't know. "I ain't seen 'im since last night."

Two-Bit scratches his head at that. He looks between Katie and I. "He just left?"

I struggle to answer honestly. "Yeah, I thought he just needed some air. I ain't seen him yet, though."

He nods. "Well, he might be at the Curtis' or just out roaming around." He stands. "I'm headin' out soon anyways. When I see him I'll tell him you were lookin' for him."

I nod, trying to say thanks, when Katie grabs my arm. "Okay, thanks, Two."

She drags me down the hall and to her room, quickly setting me down after slamming the door.

"Are you okay?" she asks quietly.

Apparently I'm not. A feeling rushes over me. The solid wall that I believed to have formed earlier crashes and tears form in my eyes. I suddenly can't speak. I try to hold the tears back. I'm not a huge crier. I try to avoid it as much as possible, but for some reason they need to come and I can't stop them. I push them back, only to have them push back harder, an overwhelming wave of emotions crashing on my chest. Tears pour and I cover my face quickly.

"Ella, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," I sob out as I shake my head. "I really don't know."

She pats my back carefully. "It's okay. You're okay."

"No." I look up, the tears still falling. "I don't know why I'm crying. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, El."

I choke on my tears. I don't understand the overwhelming sensation that has overcome my entire body. I shake with sobs as they continue to come. One moment I felt like a soulless being, the next I was pouring my heart out through my eyes. It makes no sense to me and I cry harder, my friend's hand resting on my shoulder. I thought I could hold back my emotions, but I was clearly mistaken. I just want the salty droplets to end and the clenching feeling in my gut to disappear.

"What really happened with Steve?"

I suddenly hate her for knowing me so well. I hate her for asking about my brother and my life. I hate her for interfering. I hate her for caring. I swallow back my sobs, though, and try to calm down. I wipe my eyes, but tears keep falling. I hiccup slightly.

"He- um," I stumble on my words through a shuttering breath, "My dad kicked him out yesterday."

Her eyes widen. "Ella…"

"He never had before, Katie. Everything's just so fucked up."

It wasn't often I cussed like that. My mother always found it offensive for a girl to curse and my dad would've washed my mouth out with soap for hearing that kind of swear escape my lips- he had before. There was just so much confusion at the moment. I felt so unstable. I couldn't help it.

Katie seems to understand and provides consoling. "It'll be okay." She grabs me in another tight hug. "Ella, I'm so sorry. Okay? I'm so sorry you have to deal with this. It isn't fair."

I sigh shakily and sob into her shoulder. She rubs my back and I no longer feel hate towards her, but am very grateful for her.

"You need a night off," she mutters and pulls away. "Tonight. You need a night off tonight."

I look at her and wipe my eyes.

She continues, "You need a break and a distraction. We're gonna go out tonight, okay?"

I shake my head. "I don't know…"

"Ella, you _need _this."

I know she's right. I know I need a distraction. I know I'm trying to hide the fear, pain and heartache. I know that it's too difficult to do while I'm sitting around at home with my family- especially while we're all fighting. I know she's right. She usually is.

So I nod.

"You're gonna be okay Ella. I promise."

I hope she's right.

* * *

I get back home around five. Katie and I hung out until her mother said it was dinnertime. She kindly invited me to stay, but I denied, knowing I had to get home to get ready if Katie really wanted to go out.

I reach my front door and stop. I can hear muffled voices inside, clearly filled with anger. I listen as carefully as I can, but there's no way I can make out the words. It frustrates me, so I try a bit harder, sticking out my tongue as I do. I still can't make out the voices. I sigh and almost give up, when a tap on my shoulder makes me jump. I cover my mouth so my scream won't be heard. I turn around and find my brother looking down at me.

"You jerk," I whisper angrily, then my eyes widen and I grab him in a hug. "You're okay."

He pries me off of him and rolls his eyes. "Of course I'm okay." He points at the house. "And hasn't anyone ever told you that eavesdropping ain't ladylike?"

I'm a little hurt at his reaction, since I truly had been worried about him. I let it slide, though. Steve was never extremely nice to me before. I shouldn't let it bother me if he wasn't now either.

I'm sure there's some sort of remorse or guilt inside of me for trying to listen in on a conversation, but I can't feel it at the moment. I shake my head.

"They're fighting."

"No shit, idiot." He pushes me aside and leans against the door. He looks up as if it will enhance his hearing. After a few seconds he shakes his head. "I can't hear what they're saying."

"What should we do?"

I can tell he's just as uncertain as I am, but even so, Steve often comes up with ideas in a second. He shakes his head slowly and paces the porch.

"Well, going in probably isn't a good option." He sticks his hands in his pockets. "Guess we oughta stick it out."

"Steve, I have to get ready to…" I trail off slowly. Steve would snitch if I told him I was going out. I take my breath as I prepare to lie, "…to go to Katie's. I'm spending the night."

He furrows his eyebrows. "Where'd you just come from?"

"Katie's."

"Then why the hell didn't you just stay there?"

I roll my eyes. "I have to get my stuff, stupid."

Steve punches my arm, harder than necessary. "Don't call me stupid. It'll only make your life more difficult."

I growl and hold my arm. Steve turns and looks off the porch. I can't help but wonder if he's alright. He seems better than the day before, when he ignored everyone and was a horrible person in general. I was sure he wasn't as worried about me as I was about him. I guess it didn't really bother me, though. I was used to that. Steve focused on his life and I focused on mine. I just happened to be a little more involved when it came to caring for his well-being.

"Steve?"

He glances back at me. "Huh?"

"Are you alright?" I choose my words carefully. "I mean, after last night-"

"I'm fine," he cuts me off. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, Dad's never done anything like that before and I just-"

"And you think that after all the fighting between me and Dad that him kicking me out surprised me? That's bullshit, Ella. It wasn't that big of a deal."

I glare at him. "Yeah, it was." I rub my temples. "Steve, he ain't done anything like that before."

"Ella, shut up. If you know what's good for you, you'll shut your mouth."

I roll my eyes and grunt quietly, turning to face the other way. This was not a good idea on my part. It brought forth yet another thing for us to fight about.

"What happened to your face?"

I turn quickly. "What?"

"Your face, El. Who did that to your face?" He didn't sound concerned. It was more of a 'pissed off, curious" tone.

I turn away from him. "Nothing, just leave it alone."

He grabs my chin, as if I'm a child, so I'm forced to face him. He examines my cheek and glares down at it, as though his expression will give him some clue as to what happened. I push him away and go to enter the house, no longer caring if someone is fighting. He grabs my arm, digging his fingers into my skin. I yelp in surprise as he pulls me back. Tears form in my eyes and I will them back, not allowing myself to lose control again in the same day.

"Who did this?" he demands.

I try to shake his arm off. "Let go." I try and stay calm. I really do. It's difficult, though, and his fingers dig deeper as I try to pull away.

"I will if you just tell me. Stop being stubborn."

"It's none of your damn business. Just let go." I try to rip my arm away again, but he just pulls me back. He's really hurting me at this point, not that I think he's meaning to. He's stronger than me. I guess he doesn't realize how much stronger.

Suddenly, there's a door opening and a booming voice. "What the hell's goin' on out here?"

I turn and see my Dad, his eyes narrow at both Steve and I. We must've missed the end of the fight in the midst of creating our own. Steve immediately lets go of my arm and I grab where he had been holding me, stepping away to create bigger proximity between us. I shuffle nervously; worry fills me that I will be in trouble. I don't want to be in trouble, especially when things are already so tense. I glance at Steve. His resolve has yet to crack. It's been a long time since I've seen him step down to Dad's authority. They fought before Mom died. Now the rivalry had simply heightened.

"Nothin', we were just messin' around."

Dad's eyes stay locked with Steve's, just begging him to break. I know Steve won't, though. I wasn't a bad liar by any means, but I was nowhere near as good as Steve. Eventually he tears his gaze away to look at me.

"That true, Ella?"

Before I know what I'm doing, I'm nodding my head quickly. "Yes, sir. There wasn't anythin' goin' on."

He stares the two of us down for a long time. He seems so angry- so lost. I have the overwhelming feeling that I'm going to cry again.

"Get your asses in the house," he orders. I glance at Steve as he looks over to me. "Now!" Dad barks and I jump. Steve does, too, which surprises me.

We run in the house. I don't bother to stop and say hi to Aunt Karen. I don't stop for anything. I run up the stairs and to my room as quickly as I can. I'm suddenly more than happy that I'm leaving the house tonight. I already know I wouldn't last in it for too long.

_But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide. No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come. This is my kingdom come. When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide._

* * *

**A/N: I want to apologize for the late update! Already, ugh! To be completely honest, I didn't expect this story to start off with eight reviews! Thank you so much! I hadn't checked my stories for two weeks and I got on here and BAM! There it was! Thank you so much. I'm gonna try and update weekly. Keep up the beautiful reviews, loves! **

**But really, though. Those reviews are motivation! Thank you!**


End file.
